Dance
by Gwynwidlen
Summary: Joanna Harvelle is going to a dance with a guy she barely knows.Slight AU. Mention of alcohol use.


**Dance**

**by Gwynwidlen**

**Summary: Joanna Harvelle is going to a dance with a guy she barely knows. T for language. Slight AU**

**Rated: T for possible language, alcohol use.**

**A/N: I had to figure out the ages a bit, because Sam and Jo are two years apart which makes Dean and Jo six years apart. So in this story, Sam and Jo are the same age (17) making Dean 21.**

* * *

Two Days Before the Dance...

"Joanna Beth, get down here!" Ellen Harvelle yelled from the living room.

"Be right down!" Jo yelled back, putting a final coat of light purple nail polish on her little finger. She put the brush back inside the bottle and tightened it (Ellen would kill her if there was another nail polish incident) and carefully opened her door to go downstairs. Waiting in the living room were her mom, a man who she hoped she would never see again, and another younger, beautiful man.

"There she is." Ellen smiled tentatively, knowing her daughter's distaste for John Winchester.

"Hello Joanna." John smiled.

"Jo. My name is Jo," she crossed her arms. "What is he doing here?" she asked.

"They just dropped by. You remember Dean, don't you?"

"No." she narrowed her eyes at the man, who had to be only a few years older than her.

"Well, they dropped by and I mentioned that you were going to the school dance and that you didn't have a date.." Ellen said gently. Jo's eyes widened in horror.

"So you want to set me up with _him_?" she yelled. "NO! NO NO NO!"

Dean stood up.

"Oh come on, it could be fun." he smiled again, flashing his teeth.

"No offense, but I'd rather throw myself off a bridge. Seriously, the nerve of you Winchester men." she scoffed and ran upstairs, slamming the door. She could hear Ellen apologizing profusely.

"It's fine Ellen, give us a call if she changes her mind."

"Thanks John, nice to see you Dean." Ellen replied. Jo went to her window, watching them leave. Dean looked up and saw her looking out the window. He winked as he got in the passenger's seat of the Impala. Jo blushed and stepped away from the window.

_I am not changing my mind_, Jo thought to herself. _Those men are trouble. So what if he winked at me? He's just trying to get into my head. And...it's working. _

Jo sighed as she flopped onto her bed. Ellen knocked once and then entered,

"I know what you are going to say. You are going to say that I don't really know Dean and I should give him a chance because he's a handsome boy and I shouldn't base his personality on his father's actions right?" Jo said as soon as her mother sat on her bed.

"Pretty much. Will you just think about it? Please? Dean really likes you." Ellen said. Jo propped herself up on her elbows.

"_Likes me_? Mom, he doesn't even _know _me." Jo replied.

"You aren't giving him the chance to know you," Ellen stood and walked to the door. "And I think you'll find that you'd like him too, if you give him the chance." With that, Ellen left and shut the door. They didn't speak until dinner and even then they didn't talk about Dean or John.

Finally, while getting ready for bed, Jo went to her mom's room.

"Fine. I give up. Call John. But if Dean tries anything, I will not hesitate to hurt him." Jo said. Her mother hugged her.

"That's my girl. We'll go dress shopping tomorrow."

"Thanks mom."

* * *

One Day Before the Dance...

Shopping for dresses was never Jo's thing. She never liked to dress girly, because she was always falling in dirt and messing up her clothes. It was a hassle to find something she liked.

"Try this one. And this one." Ellen was handing her dresses faster than she could try them on. Currently, in the dressing room, she had four dresses to try on. The first was a powder blue dress with a fluffy skirt that came down just above her knees. It was bedazzled with shimmery glitter and sequins. It was also too tight in the top.

The second was a floor length green mermaid dress with a plunging neckline, she didn't even bother trying that one on.

The third looked like Cinderella's dress, but bright pink instead of blue. It fit, but the skirt was so big she could barely move.

The fourth was a strapless white dress with a silver belt. The skirt wasn't too big or too tight. It came down to her knees. She liked that one, but not the color. She'd get it dirty somehow.

"Mom? Do they have this one in a different color?" Jo asked, throwing the dress over the door.

"I'll check."

After a few minutes, Ellen came back with two colors. A dark blue and a dark purple.

"I like the purple one." Jo said. That way, she wouldn't have to repaint her nails. Jo redressed and they went to look at shoes. They found a pair of gold heels with purple accents. It was perfect and for once, Jo was actually excited about going to a dance.

* * *

The Night of the Dance...

Jo showered at 6:00 then did her hair, curling it and putting it up in an elegant yet slightly messy bun. She heard voices downstairs while she was doing her make-up and putting on jewelry, which consisted of a gold necklace and amethyst stud earrings. Dean and John must be here. She slipped on her dress and shoes, added a spritz or two of perfume, grabbed her purple clutch purse and let out a heavy sigh.

She opened her door.

"Mom, I'm ready." she shouted.

"Alright, I have the camera." Ellen called back. Jo stood up straight and began her descent down the stairs. She saw Dean and smiled just as the flash of her mother's camera went off. John nudged Dean as Jo stood on the last step of the stairs. His jaw dropped and there was another camera flash as Ellen documented his reaction.

Dean swallowed hard.

"You...look amazing." he said.

"Thank you. You look great too," she touched the outline of his purple bow tie. "Did you tell him the color of my dress?"

John shrugged. "Well, I wanted you to match." Jo smiled.

"Wait, before you go. I need a few pictures." Ellen said. Dean nodded.

"Hold on. There's something missing." Dean picked a box up off the table. He opened it. Inside was a small diamond tiara.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful." Jo breathed. Dean took it out of the box, placing the box down.

"May I?" he asked. Jo nodded. Ellen snapped a pic of Dean putting the tiara on Jo's head.

"OK you two, big smiles."

After about a billion pictures, Jo was finally able to pull Dean away from her mother's clutches.

"I'm driving us. Dad's gonna stay here with your mom." he said, opening the passenger door of the Impala.

"Thank you." Jo smiled, getting in and making sure her dress wouldn't get caught in the door.

* * *

They arrived at the dance a little after it started, at 7:45. When Jo walked in with Dean on her arm, a lot of people stopped dancing to stare. Who was that handsome man with Joanna Harvelle? Whispers broke out fast. Jo and Dean didn't notice. They danced for awhile, smiling and enjoying each other's company.

"Want something to drink?" Dean asked.

"Sure." Jo smiled. He walked her over to a table then went over to the refreshment table. A few popular girls walked up behind Jo.

"Who's that you're with?" one of them asked. Startled, Jo turned around.

"He's a family friend." Jo answered.

"He's cute. You're lucky, does he even like you or does he just want in your pants?" another asked.

"Shut up. It's not like that." Jo said.

"Of course not, he's too hot for you freak."

Dean turned around to see Jo talking to the three girls. Sensing a disturbance, he grabbed the punch and walked over. He put an arm around her handing the punch to her with his other hand.

"So what are we talking about?" he asked, smiling.

"Nothing they were just leaving." Jo answered.

"What's your name cutie?" the first girl asked.

"Dean. Are you bothering her?" his arm tightened around Jo's voice. Dean didn't care if it was a chick, he was ready for anything.

"Why are you with her? She's such a freak." Jo set her punch down and grabbed her purse.

"C'mon Dean, let's just go." she said.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up a second. What makes her a freak exactly?" Dean asked. The girl started to speak before Dean cut her off. "You see, I think you're just jealous because she's probably smarter and more talented than you could _ever_ be," he paused and looked a Jo. "And take it from a _real _man, not these wannabe High School boys, she is way prettier than you."

The girls gasped in unison.

"Well, you're not that hot anyway. You're probably like a doper or something." one of them said.

"Let's go." Dean reached for Jo's hand which she gladly took.

"Wait." the girl standing closest to Jo ripped the tiara off her head and threw it across the gym floor. Jo tore her hand out of Dean's and leapt on the girl,grabbing her hair and punching everywhere she could reach. Dean pulled Jo off of the girl, and dragged her to the door. A helpful girl had grabbed Jo's tiara and purse, silently handing them to Dean as he yanked Jo out of the gym and towards the Impala.

"LET ME GO DEAN." she screamed. He opened the door, throwing the tiara and purse into the backseat then pushed Jo into the Impala without a word. He was treating this like a hunt gone bad. First rule, get the hell out before authorities notice. Dean got in the driver's side and drove as quickly as he could out of the parking lot. Jo was crying next to him, but he didn't really have time to console her. He pulled off at a convenience store, which Jo didn't take notice of. She was too upset.

Dean came back with a brown paper bag and then drove them to an empty field. That's when he slid over to Jo, pulling her into a hug.

"Hey, shh. It's OK." Dean said, stroking her hair. Jo pushed him away, angrily ripping out the band that held her bun together. She let her hair fall around her shoulders. He sighed, pushing her hair away from her face.

"I hate them Dean. That's every day for me. I am sorry I dragged you into this, I should have just stayed home." Jo shook her head, staring out the window.

"I'm not sorry. I'm glad you said yes." Dean said. Jo stared at him.

"Really? You aren't embarrassed to be seen with the "freak?" she asked.

"Psh, they don't understand. I'm a freak too. We're the children of hunters. That's what happens. Don't cry," Dean said. He opened the glove compartment and fished for tissues. Jo laughed a little. He pulled some out and began wiping away her tears and make-up streaked face. "You still look beautiful."

"Thanks Dean," Jo finally noticed the paper bag. "What's in the bag?" she asked. Dean smirked. He reached inside, pulling out a six-pack of beer. "Dean.."

"Relax, it's not hard alcohol. I'm not trying to get you drunk if that's what you are thinking."

"Alright, fine." she smiled and took off her shoes.

"Let's sit on the hood." Dean got out and picked Jo up, setting her on the hood. Dean slid on and opened a beer, handing it to Jo and then opened another for himself.

"Wow." She laughed.

"What?" he replied, she took a drink off the beer and shrugged.

"I just never imagined it like this. I mean, I imagined that if I got a date to the dance, it still would end up horribly. But this...this is better than I pictured."

It got dark before their eyes. The stars started to flicker on and the moon showed up, full and bright.

"Beautiful." Dean muttered.

"It is." she replied. He turned to her.

"I didn't mean the moon."

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Jo pushed him. "Oh shut up. You are so cliché!" she laughed. Dean shrugged.

"I had to try," Dean noticed Jo shivering slightly, trying to keep it together to make it seem like she _wasn't _shivering. "Come here." She scooted over and laid her head on Dean's chest, cuddling into his warmth, legs tucked in under her skirt.

"Did I forget my purse?" she asked after a minute.

"Well, here's the thing." he pulled her purse out of his inner jacket pocket. Jo sat up.

"Oh my god, Dean!" she was happy for a minute and then frowned. "I am sorry about the tiara."

"Don't be, look inside." he said. She was confused, then opened her purse, to find the tiara sitting among her lipstick and wallet.

"Dean! How did you-Oh my god!" she exclaimed. Dean picked it out and put it on her head.

"Some girl handed it to me when I wrestled you out of the door."

Jo set her purse down in her lap, putting her arms around his neck, she leaned in and kissed him. Dean kissed back, a bit more forcefully than he intended. Jo went with it. He pushed her against the windshield, his hand wrapping around her side. He pulled away and looked down at her. She was smiling; her tiara sparkled in the moonlight. He kissed her again gently.

"I should get you home before your mom kills me." he said. He took his jacket off and put it around Jo's shoulders.

"Okay, thanks again Dean." she smiled.

"Thank you." he replied, helping her off the hood of the car.

* * *

When they got back, Ellen and John were watching from the window. Dean walked Jo up to the door. She wrapped her arms around him kissing him once more. He lifted her up gently and set her back down.

The door opened and they broke apart.

"How was the dance?" asked Ellen.

"Well.." Jo said sheepishly. "We didn't spend much time at the dance."

"Why? What happened? Dean what did you do?" John asked.

"I didn't do anything." Dean said defensively. Jo took Dean's hand.

"Dean was amazing. These girls were harassing me so we left." Jo left out the part about fighting. She squeezed Dean's hand gently, hoping he would take the hint.

"Well...Dean it's getting late, we should go home and see what Sam's up to. Good night ladies. Come on Dean." John said, walking over to the Impala. Dean squeezed Jo's hand and kissed her one last time.

"Good night Jo. See you around." Dean said.

"Good night Dean." she smiled.

She waved as they drove off into the night.

"Are you glad you gave him a chance?" Ellen asked as they walked back inside.

"Yeah, Yeah I am."

* * *

**Fin. **

**Please review. **


End file.
